deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Modnar Resu/DBX: 1 Trillion Lions VS 700+ Pokémon
1 Trillion Lions VS Every Non-Legendary Pokémon! These two giant groups will fight to the death until one army is diminished in this episode of DBX! But first some rules: *No Legendary or Mythical Pokemon will participate. Gen 1-7 *No Mega Evolution, Z-Moves, Dynamax etc. *Battle will take place across Africa. How else will you fit 1 Trillion lions? With all that being said, let the exhibition begin! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH (kind of) DBX! Battle ???: You want me to do what! A figure in the shadows is talking to the mischief mythical Pokémon, Hoopa. Hoopa: I want you to teleport every single regular Pokémon to fight several of these creatures called in another universe. They're called lions apparently. The figure steps out of the shadow to reveal itself as Palkia, the ruler of space. Palkia: And why would I do that? Hoopa: The real question is, why not? Palkia: I... actually that does sound pretty fun to watch. Let's do it! I'll gather the lions into one area and you teleport the Pokémon to there. Hoopa turned into his Unbound form, threw a ring and went to Earth to gather some Pokemon. Palkia glowed pink as we see the continent of Africa. Several humans and animals suddenly disappeared from the cities and habitats and were replaced with several billion lions who were wondering how they got here. Meanwhile... Hoopa emerged from his ring portal and found himself in the Johto region witnessing a Pokémon battle about to start. Joey: You may have beaten me before, but this time victory will be mine! Go Raticate! Ethan: Okay, go Steelix... The two trainers throw their pokéballs. The Djinn Pokémon sees this as an opportunity and throws two rings right where the balls would land. As the balls (and the Pokémon inside them) go through the rings, Hoopa flees while Joey and Ethan are in shock with the former having tears swell up in his eyes. Hoopa goes around the world with his portals while also throwing them at several Pokémon to abduct them. Not long afterwards, a news report appeared on a Trainer's BuzzNav. Reporter: Several reports have been coming in about Pokémon disappearing through what seem to be magical rings. These rings have been seen before and are theorized to belong to the Mythical Pokémon Hoopa. On the other hand, the inhabitants of the continent of Africa have suddenly disappeared. Is it possible that these two events could be connected? Meanwhile (again)... In Africa, the lions are roaming around when suddenly two rings pop out of the sky with two Pokéballs flying through them. They land on the ground and a Raticate and Steelix emerge. Still thinking they were in a battle, they lock eyes ready for their commands but they shortly notice their trainers are nowhere to be seen. All that was around were several snarling lions looking at them like food. Suddenly, hundreds of more rings emerge from the sky with even more Pokéballs flying out and fly to different areas of the continent. A Gyarados lands in a lake, a Pidgeot comes out in the sky, a Pyroar finds himself on the top of a large stone in front of another stone obelisk. Several lions below roar at the Royal Pokémon. A Seviper and a Zangoose spawn right next to each other. Being mortal enemies, the two immediately attack each other in deadly combat. A Pikachu lands surrounded by a dozen lions. Pikachu summons a lightning bolt at the same time as a lion leapt at him. HERE WE GO!!! The electric mouse summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky and obliterated the lion instantly. The other lions were stunned but immediately recognised this creature as a threat and all pounced at Pikachu. The Pokemon dashed under the felines and used a Volt Tackle to mow through many lions while seeing many other Pokemon were also fighting off several lions out of the corner of his eye. Hoopa: Wow this is better than I imagined, just look at Category:Blog posts Category:Modnar Resu Category:'Video Games vs Real Life' themed Death Battles